This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In studying the metabolic pathways underlying the mechanism of carcinogenesis of the heterocyclic amine of 2-amino-3-methylimidazo[4,5-f]quinoline (IQ), we recently found a new metabolite which gave an [M + H](+) ion of m/z 217 when subjected to electrospray ionization (ESI) in positive-ion mode.